monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkStar Knight
Comments :Ein183 18:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC)was up dude so you play on the computer i play mhf2 on my psp im almost done with my first hunter rank 6 quest i only have 1 more to go its the black gravios G ranked. I cant wait tell monster hunter freedom unite comes out aon march 31 it will be coolio. i cant wait though and nice page dude. :DarkStar Knight 18:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Good luck with the G rank Black Gravios; he can be a real pain. If you're blademaster like me, you should use the Plesioth Azureblade. I've beaten him with the Frost Ripper before, but it was tough because I wasn't using ESP or sharpness +1. It's a lot easier with the Plesioth Azureblade. Unite is coming out on the 31st? I thought it was the 29th. Well whenever it comes out, I'll definitely be getting it. :Dartol 19:50, 14 April 2009 Dude great page I went on it through the wishlist and im really impressed! I like the designs you did, especially the tigrex katana and the dragonwood LS (the actual one is sad to look at...really). Personnaly i think the next weapon class they should work on is spears....the two handed type. I wear the Tigrex S Armor with sword sharpener skill with jewels (best skill ever) and i wield a Great Demon Halberd (pain to kill Rajangs but with a bow its alright). Longswords rock (just felt like sayin that :P). Again, great page, I enjoyed reading it. :DarkStar Knight 11:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you appreciate my designs and ideas. I've gotten so few comments that I was beginning to wonder if anyone had even noticed them. I still gotta do the Chrome Razor, the Akantor Katana and the Kirin Thundersword. I started on the Akantor Katana, but I haven't worked on it in a while; been working on another project lately. You should check out the monster creations page and the art gallery. I made the Hydroprey on the monster creations page and the Divine Slasher at the bottom of the art gallery. I realize it's not a 100% accurate illustration of the Divine Slasher, but considering that I was pen-tooling from an image that's only 277 × 149 pixels, I think I did a pretty damn good job at it. So, you got the Great Demon Halberd, eh? I just need a few more rare scarabs and two Rajang tails to upgrade to that. I wish they'd given its lightning effect the same colors as the Rajang's energy attacks, and that they hadn't given it that cartoony anvil sound effect. Aside from that, though, it's a good weapon. And a spear weapon class would be pretty cool; some swinging moves but mostly stabbing moves like a lance, but with the ability to imbed it in the ground and use as a pike, and also to throw it at monsters. Each one should come with 4 or 5 duplicate spears, though, so you don't have to run and take it back after every time you throw it. Well, I gotta go now, so thanks again and TTYL! :Dartol 16:20, 15 April 2009 Thanks for answering! I checked regularily to see hehe. I went to see your hydroprey and, to be honest, its the best monster image in the whole page! Its really well done. I like the idea for the attacks and it made me think itd be possible to create a thunder-element prey/drome. I couldnt finf the art gallery you mentioned :(. Got a link? Honestly MHF2 is giving me a really hard time because theres NOBODY I know who plays the game and so I have to solo everything. I don't use felyne heroics because it stresses me out having a low health bar (lol). So far I'm farming rathians because I've killed 42 of them and I still havn't gotten the rathian plate for that nooby wyvern blade (that seriously pisses me off). It's one of the few Longswords I havn't maxed out... I need the divine slasher, both wyvern blades and the Frost ripper. Maybe you know this... how do you get Lg Lobstershells? Wiki never helps much for things like that. I'm trying to get a friend to play monster hunter but he's still just begun.... another year or so before we can do some big monsters lol. Sorry for jumping all over the place with my comments (completely random) but I've never had anyone to speak to about MHF2 ^-^. Great page again! :DarkStar Knight 17:05, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks again, that's the first compliment anyone's given me on my Hydroprey design. I actually did the drawing a couple years ago and started pen-tooling it but stopped working on it for a while and didn't finish until recently. I still haven't started on the Hydrodrome yet, so I gotta do that soon. And as for the illustration I did of the Divine Slasher, it's at the bottom of this page- Artwork Images You've killed 42 Rathians and you haven't gotten a Rathian Plate? Most of them were G-Rank, right? The best way to get plate is to go after the HR 5 Rathian, cut her tail off first, carve it and if you don't get plate quit the mission and try again. Those are known as plate runs, which I'm sure you've heard of before, and I had to do at least 3 dozen to get the Eternal Annihilator; I actually had the parts I needed for the Eternal Eradicator but couldn't get it because I needed Rathalos and Rathian Plates! I've only gotten Rathian Plate once from the G-Rank Troublesome Pair mission, but that mission is good for getting Rathalos Plate. You'll need Rathalos and Rathian Ruby to get the Wyvern Blades Holly and Maple, but for advice on that you can go to this page- Rathalos Ruby that Tenchberry and I worked on recently. And for Large Lobstershell, you can capture either the Plesioth or the Green Plesioth; both have an 8% chance of awarding Lg Lobstershell, so it doesn't really matter which one you capture. I think I might've gotten it from one of the Carapaceons before, but I can't remember for certain. Well, I know what it's like; I've also done the majority of the game by myself. Oh, and before I forget, how close are you to getting the Divine Slasher? Cause if you only need the 2 Fatalis Crimsonwing and one more Teostra Horn+, do not fight the Teostra in the volcanic zone unless you have the terrain damage negated skill and your armor has been maxed out at least with Hard Armor Spheres if not Heavy Armor Spheres. When I tried that mission, not only was its attack power greater than a normal G-rank Teostra, but the damage done by its terrain effect was tripled! Not only that, but he behaved differenly and used really dirty tactics. I could not beat that freak no matter how hard I tried, so I had to do other missions until it gave me the Teostra mission in the town. The Divine Slasher is one of the hardest, if not thee hardest, weapon to get in the game. And unless you're damned good with a longsword, you'll need to switch to a dragon bow (Akantor Bow if you have it, if not then the Dragon Bow Mountain works) and shoot Crimson Fatalis' wings to get the Fatalis Crimsonwing you need to make the Divine Slasher. Well, I think that about covers everything you asked about, but if you have any more questions feel free to ask anytime. :Dartol 20:10, 16 April 2009 I really liked the divine slasher drawing! You should make a section where you put all your artwork! Thanks for all the cool advice (I had already read what you had put for the rathalos ruby while I was planning ahead for the wyvern blade haha). For the Lg Lobstershells yesterday I was trying to get it with Trenya... he gives some in the jungle for 1000 points... but i sent him 6 times last night and didn't get a single one :(. Teostras are like my favorite prey... I actually really enjoy fighting elder dragons. My preferred opponents are: Kushala Daora, Tigrex, Lunastra, Teostra and the very relaxed fighting with a Lao Shan Lung! On the other hand the ones I loathe fighting the most are: Rathalos (just... hate.... his... charges...), Plesioth (body slam is uber-annoying, he does it every time you attack him with a melee attack), Carapaceons in general (I hate the fact they can do attacks to the side), oh and the khezus because even though theyre really easy, sometimes they roar and then shoot the lightening (you know what happens after... paralysis... followed by another lightening shot... DEATH). For the Rajang, I know that all the web pages say this... but here are some good tactics. If you are bowing, attack on his right side always except when you are really far, in which case the left is best (because of the zig-zag attack, he always starts on left then jumps right); if he does his zig-zag attack whilst enraged, do NOT stay behind him, as that will mean death (thats when he uses his jump back attack and if he hits you... you know what happens haha); start by putting him to sleep with sleep coating and put two large barrel bomb + and blow it up. Then, flash bang him to give you the chance to make another set of sleep coating; those, combined with those left over, can put him to sleep another time. If you brought scatterfish now is the time to combine with large barrel bombs to make the better type, put him to sleep and boom for the second time. Sometimes, as soon as he becomes enraged, it might be smart to flash him and put a trap. In this situation, attack him repeatedly with the bow until he isnt blinded (he should still be enraged). He will charge at you after awhile and fall into the trap (thats how you capture him if you want to capture and not kill). Killing him takes a lot of patience, concentration and time. Oh and at the felyne kitchen before facing him I take the two meals starting with KING (forgot whats after). This will give you more HP and more attack power, which is always a plus! Now that my help to get you rajang materials... LOL I just scrolled up and you need tails.... that just means tail runs hahaha. Oh and rare scarabs shouldnt be very rare.... I think ive got around 30 of them at the moment... don't remember where though. :DarkStar Knight 08:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I gave the Rajang a try with the Abominable Bow that I got recently but didn't do very well. I managed to put it to sleep and bomb it once but after that things went downhill. I gotta get my PSP fixed cause the buttons are screwed up, especially the analog button; stupid thing keeps trying to go right so I can barely get him to run in a straight line, and when I'm targeting with the bow he starts turning right and the only thing I can do is exit out of the targeting mode, waste a shot and try again. So I haven't been playing Monster Hunter much lately for that reason, and I'm gonna put off fixing it for a while since Monster Hunter Freedom Unite isn't coming out til late June. But in the meantime I've been working on getting the High Sandman Spike, which unlike bows doesn't have a limit of 30 sleep coating; I'll just use the High Sandman Spike and the bomber skill on The Final Invitation once I finally get my PSP fixed. By the way, you never did tell me how close you are to getting the Divine Slasher. By what you said I assume that the Teostra didn't give you the same problems it gave me. You're lucky that it didn't. YOUR PAGE WAS THE ONE I FOUND IT ON!!!!!! I found that picture on your page. The one with the Ceantaur SUUSS combo on your page. Thank you so much! :DarkStar Knight 14:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome. I haven't actually tried it with RA +1, Sharpness +1, Sharp Sword and Sharpening Skl Inc. I still need another Fire Dragon Powder to get a Hermit Jewel and then I'll be able to try it. Well I don't really like the akantor katana redesign and i think the diablo destroyer looks too much like an LS, But the Tigrex Katana and the Dragonwood LS are awesome...though i think the DW LS should have had like a Taboo'd band around it or something...that was the entire point of the letters and all. Ookamikazuchi 21:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :DarkStar Knight 21:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) What don't you like about the Akantor Katana? Is it the Akantor eye on the guard; I was wondering if some people might not like that, but I decided to put it on there anyways. But you can't deny that it looks more like a "katana" than the original Akantor Katana. And as for the Diablo Destroyer, I'll admit that I made it look half greatsword and half longsword, and that it has a very basic design, but it still looks so much better than the original Diablo Destroyer. I'm listening Speed points? Hmm, well I'm interested in what you have to say, would they build up in generally the same manner as longsword's spirit bar, only based on attack frequency rather than actual hits connected? Or am I way off? Edit: Guess I'll have to talk later, I've got to go right now... NiteShadeX 23:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX I get it now Ok, I see what your saying now, basically improve the spreed of your big slow hammer or running speed of your big heavy armor by focusing on "speed points" rather than strength or defence. That makes much more sense NiteShadeX 06:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX The page you once created Hey dark, I moved your stuff in your "Things About Monster Hunter That I Would Change" onto your userpage because it has been targetted by vandalisers recently and it's more appropriate to put something like that in your userpage to being with. Mind you that I have deleted the page to prevent further vandalism. Vesuvius (talk) 05:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Eh... I'm sorry to say but just about everything you said was just pretty much complaining. Besides from that different armor slower speed thing, you were just kinda complaining about the challenge of the game. Your "suggestions for betterment" are just to make the game easier and eliminating the challenge. If I wanted to play a no-difficulty easy game I would play a Kirby game(no offense to Kirby, he's awesome). Your stupid earplug idea thing is getting rid of monsters like the Gypceros' defense power. It's like making you incapable of using flashbombs. Sorry for the critisizm but I think you're just whining. Oh Really? : First of all, "Random Hero", I don't need earplug to fight the Gypceros; it doesn't roar that loud, so why don't you get your facts straight. What I do prefer having High Grade Earplug for are Fatalis missions, considering that without it at close range whether or not you survive depends solely on how it attacks you. Second, I can tolerate the Gyp's flashbomb; I've already soloed the G-Rank regular and Purple without any problems. The reason I hate faint is because when a monster is attacking, you only have a few notches of health left and faint status has been inflicted...it doesn't matter how skilled of a hunter you are; you die, period. So maybe I was complaining a bit. Maybe some of my suggestions would make the game easier. But as far as I'm concerned, I've earned the right to complain. These Monster Hunter games are some of the hardest games I've ever played, and the fact that I do the majority of it solo makes it even harder. But guess what? I'm a HR 8 now and it won't be long before I'm HR 9. I soloed the G-Rank Nargacurga urgent quest and the dual Nargacurga, both without once getting knocked out. I have Khezu X, Khezu Z and Ceanataur X, and my Ceanataur X has its defense maxed out. I have the Final Black Katana, the Hermitaur Slasher, Wyvern Blade 'Silver', the Hidden Saber, the Aqua Guardian, the Wailing Cleaver, the Edelweiss Ice Blade, the Lion Emperor Saber, the Weiss Crescent, the Monoblos Scythe+, and the Mirage Finsword. It won't be long before I've upgraded the Hidden Saber into the Shadow of the Moon Saber, and additionally it won't be long before I have the Ceanataur Cutter, the Mirage Finsword+, the Fatalis Scythe, and the Exceptional Hornfly Saber. Have you come that far since MHF Unite came out? Or for that matter, even if you have, did you always have people helping you with the missions? You know, its ignorant people like you that make me wonder why I even waste my time on this and other sites. Don't waste my time with any more of your nonsense, because I'll just delete it. In fact, don't ever speak to me again. To anyone who reads this, especially vandals like the ones who've messed up my Things About Monster Hunter page, I'll put this as kindly as I possibly can: I don't have the patience for this bullshit anymore, so unless you have something productive to say or do then just STFU and cease to exist. Um.... good for you? It's a VIDEO GAME dude, it's a way to relieve stress. You shouldn't take it so seriously. Can't you take some criticism? Just calm down. Yes I read what you said above, 'I don't want to hear from you again'. I just thought you should know. So don't freak out. Oh ya, and if playing MH doesn't calm you down then you should play Tetris. Great stress reliever :). Now if your going to fly off the handle that I talked to you again, then just delete this message. Personally, I don't care. You can just delete it if you want. Won't phase me, I just thought you should know. Have a good day (no sarcasm, I actually mean it). Have fun questing on MH, hope Capcom listens to some of your suggestions. Have fun!Random hero 22:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : Alright, maybe I was overreacting a bit, but I've been feeling pretty damned unappreciated lately with all the vandals and criticism and having my page deleted so I was pissed. Anyways, I just looked at your user page, and you said on there that you've only played the first Monster Hunter. That at least explains why you don't understand; the hardest mission from MH 1 is tragically easy compared to the missions I've been doing on Freedom Unite. The elemental and raw AP of these monsters is such that with the strongest armor from the first game a Kut Ku could kill you with one hit. And against the G-rank Nargacurga's most powerful attack you need over 600 defense to just barely survive! You can't even imagine how hard it is...not until you've done it yourself. I went through 2 used PSPs playing MHF2; the first one was mostly destroyed, and the last one had internal damage and won't work again until I get a new circuit board for it. So yeah, I do take it seriously, considering how much money I've spent on it. I guess I'm just addicted to it. I've had plenty of problems with it in the past and stopped playing for long periods of time, but I would always start up again eventually. Well, if you still plan on getting yourself a PSP and Freedom Unite you're in for a hell of a time. You just try not complaining at the ridiculous challenge of the high rank and G rank missions. I guarantee you will. Thank you first of all. And I'm sorry about the vandalism going on on your page. I wouldn't intentionally do that. I too, am sorry about saying that you were whining, the game sounds like a hell of a challenge. And I'm most likely going to get a PSP soon, so I'll probably play online a lot then. What weapon would you suggest I use on MHFU? I don't want to start using a bad weapon and get my ass kicked :). Random hero 16:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) : Well I personally prefer the longsword style. In the first game I used great swords (because the longsword class didn't exist then) and I still sometimes use them, but I switched to longswords as my primary style when I got MHF2. Each fighting style has its advantages and disadvantages, so it really depends on personal preferences. Longswords are fast, powerful and cool weapons, which is why I use them. The disadvantage, though, is that it's a close range weapon and you can't block monsters' attacks with it; you have to be good at dodging and your armor has to have high defense for the attacks that can't be dodged. Great swords, of course, can block attacks and are the most powerful weapons in the game (because of the triple-charge, which triples its attack power) but the disadvantage is that they're very slow, you can't block if you're in the middle of attacking, and blocking attacks will eventually reduce the sharpness of the sword. Hammers and hunting horns are also very powerful, and hunting horns can activate bonus skills when played, but in addition to being slow you can't block attacks with them. Sword and shield is a fast attack style with the ability to block, but an even closer-range weapon and not very powerful. Dual swords are extremely fast, but just as close-range as SnS, they cannot block, they aren't very powerful, and their demonize attack causes them to loose sharpness quickly. Lances are moderately powerful and have the ability to block and do a running charge, but the roll function makes the character go backwards unlike many of the other styles so it takes some getting used to. Gunlances are similar, but you can't do the same running charge. It has the shelling function, which is close-range explosions from the tip of the lance or, with certain types, one large and powerful shelling explosion; after using it, the lance has to cool off before it can be used again (5 to 10 minutes, I'm not sure exactly how long it takes). That's it for the blademaster weapons, which leave light bowguns, heavy bowguns and bows. For all the gunner weapons, the advantage is that you can hit monsters from a distance, out of range of most of their physical attacks. The disadvantage, however, is that gunner armor has lower defense than blademaster armor, and as a result its easier for gunners to get knocked out by ranged attacks such as fireballs or charges if they can't block or dodge. Light bowguns are faster than heavy bowguns, but they aren't as powerful and can't use many of the higher-level ammunition types. Shields can be attached to bowguns, but it reduces their power and range. Bows don't have as long of a range as bowguns, but the supply of arrows never runs out. I actually prefer using bows against Crimson and White Fatalis, because at close range its feet do a lot of damage, as do its other attacks. So, that's all the different weapon types in Freedom 2 and Unite. I don't know what weapon type you used in the first Monster Hunter, but when you get Unite you should try all the different styles to see which works best for you. It will automatically give you the base weapons for all the different weapon types, so you won't even have to worry about wasting money on types that you may not like. Well, I gotta wrap this up now cause it's getting late. Good luck picking a weapon, and adios. Advice for Gold Rajang Hey, I noticed you mentioning that you have used bows before against some of the monsters. I would like to recommend that you use an ice bow (like the Abominable II bow) against the Gold Rajang. I continuously circle him in a clockwise manner and shoot him. It helps to bring some mega juices and obviously power shots. I am too afraid to use heroics, but I am sure you could use that and beat him even easier. I beat him the first time within 40 minutes without dying once and actually accidentally killed him...meant to trap him. I only fought him once more in order to trap him and again used the bow. Died twice that time, but due to stupid camera angles and him catching me against a wall. This may take longer, but it does simplify the quest down a bit. I find that he just hits too hard to try and fight up close to him. Hope this helps. -- 03:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC)DarkStranger : It's on the FanFiction page and both my user page and this page have links to it. Just click on this link: The Darkstar Knight and don't forget to leave a comment on the talk page. Hope you like it. What About The Blog? Someone deleted it? Um Golden Rajing advice Its easy, just get a strong weapon, tough armor, traps, and bombs, plus a feylene helper, and you can kill that thing with ease Weapon designs I've watched some of your pictures, and that new Neptune Slicer is awesome work. As I am not that great at drawing and stuff, might I ask you for a little thing? Just if you have free time and if you like the ideas, it would be a honor for me if you could make one or two pics for the weapons or armors in my FanFic. If not, no problem, just wanted to ask. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 17:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) The most important for me would be Aurex Infection, the LS made from that transformed Tiggy( just read if you want to know more^^) and the Roring Demon Bow. For Armors, Nargacuga V would be cool. those are the ones where I would to see the pics. But if you want you can make em all XD No serious the LS and Bow would be enough too. And I can wait a while for sure. No need to hurry. Just for the way I imagined them: Aurex Infection could be a Katana wiht fangs and claws looking out nearly anywhere on the blade, a BEDJ at the hilt. The Bow is just like The Fatalis bows, but with an Aurex head instead, so a bit more Tiggy like style. Anyway thank you :D -HummelHunter 17:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm to make it a bit more specific: Aurex is actually dominated by the Tigrex-style. The Fatalis parts are more found in form and color of wings and the horns, although still striped with yellow segments. Tail has grown blue hair. So for the weapons, keep it Tiggy-like, just add some Fatalis aspects that adapt to the Tigrex. The BEDJ, at least how a friend always imagined it, could be like a sort of colorless, iridescent prism. Other Narga V isnt very diferent from the basic one, just colored and maybe those blade wings added to the vambraces. The LS name, hmmm. I would just turn around the words, so not Shadow of the Moon, but Light of the Sun or stuff like this. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 17:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you are jsut plain awesome :D Thank you.-HummelHunter 17:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Weapon designs 2 Ok, that first one was great^^. For the Narga V armor, you can make both classes, but the gunner one would be the more important for me, as it is the one appearing in the Fanfiction. I'd be glad about a blademaster picture though :D Birch Wings the same, just as you like it. Katana of Eternal Night... Hmmm. I imagined like some sort of a plain black blade, maybe with fragments of hypnock beak, the hilt and sheath covered in Hypnok feathers of all sizes. If you need some more input just tell me, I'll think of something more detailed. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 18:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: The second part grew alot, don't know if you read it or not but yeah just wanted to tell :D thx for permission i simply wanted to use him as a reference but thx for the name ideas. i shall try and write a 100 log story on ceros kinda hard to follow at first. but hey its a start. my story is going is going great thx to this great person. awfully kind that he is. honestly in my eyes he and hummels fanfic (also vent thy fury east) are ultimate fanfics love to read them. Crystal Uragaan equipment Hello Darkstar Knight, my name is Littlemilton, you may have read some of my articles in the wish list, in specific you may have read my "Crystal Uragaan" article, well now I'm working on the equipment and since I'm horrible drawing and you are known by your marvelous weapons pics I'm going to ask you for drawing the equipment made of Crystal Uragaan, if you want, just do the weapons. The weapons are: *Two great swords upgraded from Crimson wall. *Two hammers upgraded from Gigas hammer. *Two lances and one gunlance upgraded from Elder babel spear. Crystal Uragaan weapons are much sharper than the normal ones, are stronger but don't have any slots, also they look impressive and have a lot of filigrees in special the gunlance and the lances. About the armor: I was thinking on an armor for blade master, very weak to elemental damage (-10 for everything) and with defense up, elemental attack up, attack up and artisan, 2 slots in the chest part. for the aspect, it doesn't make you fat like the Uragaan armor, also it's very impressive, with big plates in the shoulders very decorated with filigrees and with a fearsome helmet, the waist armor consists on three plates, two at the sides of the legs and a smaller one protecting the genitals, the legs should look like a clean-broken shard of the Crystal Uragaan shell with a spike at the height of the knee the arms armor should de like the legs (with the spike at the eight of the elbow, all decorated with filigrees. Please send me a message with your answer.--Littlemilton 14:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) answer me please are you going to do it?, i've wait a lot for your answer. Weapons for an Uragaan Well, it's true that purple has drew some weapons, but you are just a genius at modifying weapons, you are so great that (do not tell him) Purple's drawings can't be compared, he is good, but you are the master at doing weapons. That's why I thought that you could modify the Uragaan weapons to give them a crystal-like look.--Littlemilton 14:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Main to Sub two same waves on a parrell beach i move as you move darkstar i want to reference your story also i shall make your worlds know (help spread fanfic) however slow you move is as slow as i move so until i write my fanfic oh yea nobody really reads my fanfic anyway so i guess no one cares how fast i move hmph oh well let the bell toll and me move forward.Ceros gravios 05:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC)